


О чём твои сомненья, друг?

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Не смей жалеть и сомневаться — пути назад не для тебя.
Relationships: Mesut Özil & Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	О чём твои сомненья, друг?

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это всё сопли, не достойные суровых футболистов. Просто мне снова и их жалко, и Мезута, который в процессе адаптации к новым, не самым физически лёгким условиям.  
> Таймлайн — после первого матча 1/8 Лиги Чемпионов Арсенал:Бавария Мюнхен.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Мезут не знает, насколько Серхио интересно смотреть вместе с ним мультфильм про говорящую ламу, которая на самом деле заколдованный император, вечно влипающий в неприятности. Просто они решили попялиться в телевизор и сразу же наткнулись на этот фильм, а Рамос предложил не переключать канал. Мезут не знает, почему вообще его бывший одноклубник внезапно свалился к нему в гости под вечер и собирался лететь обратно уже утром. Озиль смотрит на нарисованного ламу-императора и видит с ним внешнее сходство, когда герой принимает понурый вид. Мезут выглядит сейчас точно также. Особенно, когда поворачивается к Серхио чуть спиной, чтобы опереться боком о спинку дивана, и половина лица Озиля оказывается в тени.

— Не расстраивайся так, Мезут! Вы ещё вырвитесь вперёд! Не в Лиге Чемпионов, так в вашей Премьер-лиге! — ободряющим тоном окликает его Рамос, делая звук телевизора потише.

— Да, у нас есть шансы, — покорно кивает Озиль.

Он очень старается выглядеть бодрым, решительно настроенным, ведь в нытье нет никакого проку. Ужасно не хочется портить другу визит и производить не самое лучшее впечатление. Но больше всего Мезуту не хочется, чтобы Серхио волновался о нём, ведь тот приехал, Озиль чувствует, именно из-за этого. Но что-то изнутри давит на плечи, сковывает мышцы на лице, не давая улыбаться искренне. Это что-то не позволяет вечером засыпать вовремя, заставляя подолгу вертеться, пока, наконец, усталость не возьмёт своё. И Мезут чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он позорно расклеится.

— Ну, передо мной-то можешь не притворяться. Я же всё ещё твой друг, я надеюсь, — тянет Рамос и легко пихает Озиля локтём.

— Извини, — искренне отзывается Мезут, чуть улыбаясь. Подтягивает к себе ноги и кладёт подбородок на колени. — Можно я тебе немного пожалуюсь?

Серхио совсем убирает звук и разворачивается к Озилю лицом.

— Не читал, что после нашего матча с Баварией сказал Баллак? Оказывается, он приезжал посмотреть игру. Да и не только он... — добавляет Мезут уже скорей для себя.

— Бро, критика — обычное дело! — перебивает его Серхио. — Ты же сам это прекрасно знаешь!

— Да, разумеется, — кивает Озиль, — я не это имел в виду. Я тут подумал... Может, он прав? Может, я правда не совсем подхожу клубу? Спустя полгода игры показывать такие результаты... Может... Серхио, может, я совершил ошибку, перейдя в Арсенал? — почти шёпотом Мезут озвучивает мучающие его сомнения и крепче обхватывает руками свои колени. — Что, если бы я остался с вами?

— Тебя кто-то обижает здесь?

Озиль моргает, поднимает голову и удивлённо смотрит на друга — тот говорит неожиданно резко.

— Нет, что ты! — Мезут мягко улыбается. — Просто... я уже некоторое время думаю о том, что было бы, если бы я остался...

— Ты просто скучаешь по нас, — Рамос перестаёт хмуриться и добродушно усмехается. — Не думай это связывать со своей игрой!

— Да, может быть, — Озиль затихает, ненадолго погружаясь в свои мысли. — Конечно, я тут не один, но... Польди хороший парень! Он весёлый, справедливый и любит позаботиться о ком-нибудь. Но он не ты, Серхио. Мы говорим с ним на одном языке, но ты понимаешь меня и без слов.

Рамос в ответ вздыхает, а затем неожиданно обхватывает Мезута обеими руками и тянет на себя так, что тот оказывается лежащим на диване и уткнувшимся головой в его колени.

— Ты мне это брось! — строго говорит Серхио, крепко держа Мезута. — Не смей жалеть о своих поступках! Когда жалеешь, все силы только на это и уходят, а шансы так и остаются нереализованными. Не смей бояться, что мы перестанем быть друзьями! — от неожиданности Озиль даже оставляет попытки сесть — Рамос попадает точно в эпицентр переживаний Мезута. — Есть те, кто дружат _благодаря_ расстоянию. Им так удобней — не нужно волноваться, что сейчас в гости заявится друг и первым делом обчистит холодильник. А есть те, кто дружат _вопреки_ километрам.

Мезут прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как слова Рамоса разрушают возведённую пирамиду сомнений.

— Но я надеюсь, что ты не отпустишь меня в аэропорт голодным, хоть я приехал не за этим, — шутливым тоном добавляет Серхио, и Озиль улыбается в ответ. — Не смей сдавать назад и сдаваться, бро, — неожиданно проговаривает Рамос чуть тише.

— Мы сейчас пропустим весь фильм — сделай погромче, — помолчав, просит Мезут.

Ему не хочется поднимать голову с тёплых колен Серхио, пока тот позволяет побыть немного уязвимым и зарядиться энергией своей безмолвной поддержки. Поэтому Мезут продолжает валяться на диване.

— Мне кажется, этот лама похож на меня, — бормочет Озиль, когда Рамос щёлкает кнопкой громкости на пульте.

— У тебя характер намного лучше, — возражает Серхио. — Так что, может быть, только чуть-чуть похож. А у него хороший друг, — подмечает Серхио, следя за действием на экране.

— У меня — намного лучше, — улыбается Мезут, слыша в ответ заразительно весёлый смех Рамоса.

Март, 2014


End file.
